Stuck at an all Girls High School
by Karatekid-Ninja
Summary: My foster family throws me into an all girls high school, 1/3 of the school is crushing on me, 2/3 hates my guts because i get the boys from other schools attention/ im a tom-boy. what do i do?  Ratings may change, Itachi and Sakura, friendship
1. prolouge

_**Disclaimer: i don't own naruto or any of the characters in the show, the plot and additional characters are all mine.**_

_**Stuck at an All Girls High school**_

_**Prologue **_

Name: Sakura Haruno

Age: 13

Appearance: I have pale skin, mid back length pail pink hair, i have bright green eyes, and I have my ears pierced, i am a tom-boy so i wear will not EVER wear a dress.

Personality: I am a happy and bubbly, but i have my dark side (like when i get out of bed, in the morning). people find me easy to talk to, as i am really friendly and love to help others out, i am a really protective friend, and if someone insults or hurts one of my friends they deal with me.

Likes: I am a black belt in karate, i love to hang with my friends, and to turn people into pulp if they get on my bad side, or hurt my friend.

Dislikes: Popular people, people who are up themselves and think they are all that, men who think women are only good for house work, and doing what there men want.

Family: My Mama and Papa died 8 months, and 2 weeks ago in a car accident, it is lucky Kyameron and myself are still alive, we were walking in the street a week after Kyameron was born, i was holding him and mama and papa where holding hands walking next to the road, when a man in a black car came around the corner to fast, Mama saw the car and pushed Kyameron and myself out of the way, while my Papa was trying to get my mama to move so that she wouldn't be killed, but was not fast enough so they got hit by the car and not us, mother died on impact. I was put in a foster home, with my brother, in Suna, but the family did not want me and i would not leave my brother so they throw us out, it really didn't help that i was very sad, and i get violent when i get sad, so yeah. It was December before I got fostered again this family didn't want me, but i would not leave my Brother, so they adopted me as well. When they moved to Konoha, i had to go to, I left my whole life behind, and it destroyed me. Just so you are in the loop this is a little about my new family:

Jefu- 41 years old, Foster Father

Teiraa- 37 years old, Foster Mother

Ashurii- 10 year old male, Foster Brother

Jordy- 5 year old male, Foster Brother

Kyameron- 8 month old male, Real Brother

AN:

hope you liked it, review if you like, but you don't have to, this is just to tell you a bit of background on her, in this story, i think this might be a Itachi Sakura fan-fic, but im not quite sure, yet, please let me know what you think!

Love Karatekid-Ninja


	2. Old Friends

AN. first of all i would like to thank every one who added/subscribed to this, and also the reviews you gave me were great, now a little thing i forgot to say, the uniform and school part is based on my school, pm if you wanna see pics of the uniform, other then that, i would like to say i will never own naruto!

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Old friends!

* * *

**_

_**ʻKISS KISS FALL IN LOVE**_

_**MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE**_

_**I always noticed that you were by my side, but**_

_**Is it hate? Or love? Or some sort of delusion?**_

_**If I could see my own feelings clearly now**_

_**A lady, a host, neither wouldn't matter to meʼ**_

(song sakura kiss, english version) the song I had set as an alarm went off

"hmm, 10 more minutes" I said as I flipped my phone open then shut it again, so I could go back to sleep.

"SAKURA" Teiree called **ʻ**_**nawww shit now i have to get up! wait maybe if i pretend to be sick she wont make me go today, yes thatʼs the new planeʼ **_I thought as I rolled over a tried to go back to sleep, and pretend to be sick.

"SAKURA GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED, OR I WILL SEND JEFU UP THERE!" Teiree said

"I canʼt Teiree, Iʼm sick, _cough cough_"

"DONʼT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT SAKURA, YOUʼRE GOING TO SCHOOL NO MATTER WHAT, IT IS YOUR FIRST DAY AT KONOHA GIRLS HIGH, and you said that you would try your best while we are here, please get up and get into your uniform, I donʼt have time for this" Teiree said as she walked to my bed room

"ARH, why do I have to be here, I was happy with my Mama and Papa, damn it, why canʼt I go back to Suna with Kyameron, your not my Mother, you will never replace her, Kyameron may not remember but we donʼt fit in with your family and being here is wrong I have a life there, I know where everything is, ARH, I know I am lucky I got adopted and all but this is not what I want from life." I looked at Teiree while speaking, _**ʻARH she has my brother, damn it all to hell, this is not my life anymore that left me last year after **_**Kyameron was born, maybe I should just give up the fight lay down and take what ever is coming to meʼ I thought.**

"Sakura-chan I know you donʼt like it here but, you would not let me leave without you, when I went to adopt Kyameron, so I had know choose but foster you as well, I canʼt have anymore children, and i really miss my son that died, so I am sorry but... HOLLY SHIT, get dressed for school it is 8.00 and school starts at 8.40!" she said as she took Kyameron off me and throw me this hideous light blue dress with a white collar and a red tie, at me to wear.

"WAIT a minuet you never said I had to where this! it is hideous, I will not be seen in public wearing this... this DRESS, I simply refuse!" I said as Jefu came in.

"PUT the damn dress on before I do it for you, you ungrateful slut" he said as he pulled me up by my hair and throw me into the wall, as i got back up he came towards me, (he and the rest of them didnʼt know about my karate,very few people did,) I thought he was going to hurt me so I did a head level round house kick to his head, he stumbled back a couple of steps back before Teiree came and jumped between us, with a worried look on here face, and then the rest of there family came into my room, looking at Jefu with a worried look as then saw the huge lump on his head, from where I had kicked him, then Teiree turned to me and saw the huge whole in the wall.

"ARH, MY WALL WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT, SAKURA, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, GET DRESSED FOR SCHOOL NOW" She screamed as she dragged Jefu out of my room, and to there bedroom where she called his work and said he would not be in today.

Once I was dressed, Ashurii, and Jordy, who were both ready and dressed for school, "Itʼs time to go" Ashurii said in his normal, voice.

"Yeah whatever, I will be down in a few minuets I have to get my bag and stuff" I said as I walked back to my room

"Wait after that performance this morning I wouldnʼt be thinking you are getting a lift with us!" Jordy said, stupid little fuckers, always sticking there rich nose into my stuffʻ I sighed as I walked away "Fine, whatever, Iʼm sure I will find the school eventually, but it might not be ON TIME" I said a little louder, so Teiree could hear, then she came up grabbed me and said "I will deal with you later, right now you, Ashurii, and Jordy need to get to school"

* * *

**_SCHOOL_**

"Thank you Teiree, and Iʼm sorry about what I did, I thought he was going to hurt me." I said as I got out at my new school

"Well thats what I get for putting up with you for 3 months, you attack my husband! get out, you will be punished when you get home, I will not be picking you up" she said giving me full on death glares as Ashurii and Jordy laughed and Kyameron cried, "KYAMERON SHUT UP, STOP CRYING" Teiree yelled at him.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY BROTHER LIKE THAT, JUST BECAUSE YOUR FAMILY IS SCARED OF YOU, DOES NOT MEAN THAT I AM AS WELL, I SWEAR TO GOD IF I CATCH YOU TALKING TO HIM LIKE THAT AGAIN, I WILL LEAVE, AND TAKE KYAMERON WITH ME!" I yelled, I had forgotten I was standing out side of my new school. I stormed off after getting Kyameron to calm down._**ʼI wonder where my class is?" **_I said as I walked into the office, a small room with a desk, surrounded by doors, with names on them, I think they might be to get to the special teachers offices.

When I got to the desk a short lady with just above shoulder length black hair, she has a pale skin and black eyes, and has this toy pig, sitting on her desk, she turned and looked at me, with a scrutinizing look.

"Hello, is there something i can help you with miss..." she said with a soft smile

"Sakura Haruno, Um... yeah, I am kind of new here and I was wondering if you could show me where I have to go right now?" I said as politely as I could, when a women that looked no older then 35 came out from behind one of the doors. _**ʻhm... isnʼt that Blonde the principal? she looks drunk!" **_I thought to myself as I looked around, I noticed an old lady coming through the door " oh, here let me help you with the door" I said as I walked over.

"I may be old but there is no reason to give me special treatment you stupid little girl" she said as she walked to the desk.

"Well I am quite sorry, I was just being nice, and you have no right to call me stupid, you donʼt even know me, it is rude, I would help any other person as well, but I thought I would be nice to you at the moment you old hag" I said, and got a cheer from the drunk blonde.

"You go girl" she slurred

"humph, well, what are you doing annoying Miss Shizuna for anyway, she does not have time to deal with little brat children like your self!" the old lady said

"Well as I told Miss Shizuna, this is my first day at this school and I was wondering where I was supposed to be right now." as I said that a boy about my age, was trying to open a door, but had his hands full, so I went and helped him as well.

"Hey thanks," the boy said as he walked further into the office. _**ʻwow, he looks and sounds a lot like naruto, a lot older I must admit, but still it canʼt be, he moved, before I moved to Sunaʼ i thought **_"Hey, Granny Tsunade, where would you like me to put these..." he said as he put the stuff down and turned to me "S-SAKURA-CHAN" he yelled as he pulled me into a bear hug

"Naruto, wow, small world, i thought you moved, to... somewhere, but, WOW it is so nice to see you again I missed you so much, and how is your mother and father?" I asked, the two of us were getting strange looks from people all around us.

"They would be fine, if they were still alive, I live with granny-Tsunade now, but how is are your parents?"

"T-T..." I broke out into sobs. I felt these strong arms wrap around me protectively, while Naruto whispered encouraging words in my ear, "I-Iʼm s-so s-s-sorry, they died last year, I have a baby brother Kyameron he is 8 months old, and I live with an adoptive family." I said as I tried to get a holed of myself, "um... can I have your number, I will call you sometime, and we can meet up, I should really get to class, so Miss where is my class?" I ask as I look at the bitch behind the counter.

"Science lab, Naruto can show you, he nows his way around, the school, Naruto, donʼt screw this up." she said as she turned and glared at him.

"Yes, Ma'am!" he said with his normal, over enthusiastic grin. "Come on Sakura-chan" he said as he grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door, of the office to my first class.

"Iʼm so sorry i dinʼt know about what happened to your family, but I did hear about this family in Suna, where the mother and Father died inform of there daughter who was 12, the young girl was h-hol...ding... a... baby"he said that last bit a little slower as he released that i had stopped walking, and then he realised "Oh My God Sakura-chan, that was you, I am so sorry, I didnʼt know, I have such a big mouth..."and he went on apologizing.

AN: i hope you liked it so far, soz this is a little late my grand mother is over and she has banded me from using my laptop/computer while at home. so i have been writing it in class, and when she is out!


	3. Gay, Lesbian and Duck Butt, wtf

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto and sadly never will!

AN: ok well soz this is a little late! my computer deleted this chapter, when i went to post it, and i had to send my laptop away to be fixed

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Class with Kakashi-sensei**_

"Ok, class i will take the..." the teacher said, before being interrupted. _**'knock knock knock'**_ "COME IN" he said.

"Oh, hey Kakashi-sensei this is..."

"Forehead-girl" Ino called from across the room

"Hey piggy" I responded, as I walked into the room. Once I had greeted Ino, I released that everyones eyes were on me, "oh um, hey all" I said awkward with a wave.

"Hey Miss..." the teacher Naruto, had called Kakashi sensei.

"Haruno Sakura, um... yeah I'm new so what is this class? From what i could tell this is like a small meeting at the start of the day? Is that right?" I asked looking between the 3 people out the front with me

"Yep, they have the same thing in some of the other great Nations, I don't think Suna has it though..."

"No they, don't. That is where i was before this school, I have been to most of the great Nations, but not for high school. Sorry for interrupting, I will find a seat so you may continue, but could you fill this out for me please." i asked

"Sure can you sit next to... Karin please!" He said to me

"Sure, Hi, how are you, today?" i asked said girl

"Ok lets set down the rules, don't talk to me, and I wont cause you any trouble." she said, ok so a basic down picture of Karin has red eyes, matching hair color, and an weird hairstyle: her hair is short, pointy, and unkempt on the right side, while it is long, pin-straight and combed on her left side. She wears brown glasses, and a too short school uniform (specified in earlier chapters).

"Fine with me, i was just trying to be nice, but over step my boundaries and you will pay a serious price! Do not touch anyone i know! Hurt one of my friends, or i find out one of your friends hurt them, you will answer to me!" as i said this the girl and half the class started laughing "ok, whats so funny, if it the fact that i am a fully trained black belt in 3 styles of karate, and that i am not scared of some little slut, then laugh" as i said this everyone slowly stopped laughing, as they realised how serious i was.

"Ok, so now lets get the roll out of the way, and we will see if we have time, for more, of Sakura to tell us about herself." Kakashi-sensei said, and as class went on, i became less and less concerned about me fitting in.

**Ring Ring** the bells go to show the end of homeroom

"Hey Naruto, you can go and hang with your girlfriend, or something I'm fine, i have piggy here! and she will look after me, i don't need that much help, this school is tiny!

"HAHA" naruto was in a laughing fit, "I don't have a girl friend, well I'm kinda the girl in my relationship, I'm gay" he said once he got over the fit.

"OH, really, cool, who is your boyfriend, do i know hit, is he cute, is he nice, if he is a jerk i will..." I said and Naruto cut me off before i could finish my rant

"Sakura-chan! in order, name not telling yet, yes you know him, he is nice to me, he is a jerk to everyone else as long as they are not his friends, and there is no need to hurt him! I am having dinner at his place, wanna come with me?" he asked in a shy voice

"Are you sure, maybe you should ask him, and his family, I don't want to intrude if you guys had something planed, no I should go home and look after Kyameron..."He cut me off agin

"I have already gotten his permission, and his family as well, and bring kyameron, I wanna meet him!" he said with a smile "ok, well i should go if you are coming over and help Mik..." he started to say, before he cut himself off. "his mother get dinner ready, and I will pick you up at 7.00 tonight!"

"Ok, I will call you and tell u my address, I don't know it, here is my number, and if I send you a text with it, then park at the end of my street, it means i will be sneaking out!" I said

_**

* * *

1st period**_

_**English with**_

_**Asuma sensei**_

"hey girls and welcome to my English class my name is Asuma Sarutobi, but you can call me Asuma-sensie, can anyone speak, english at all?" asked the teacher

"Yeah, i can, um... i live in america for a year, so i learnt it. And my step parents only speak English at home, they do not speak Japanese at all, but that is my original tongue" I said in fluent English, and the last part in Japanese.

"Wow, and all at 13, pretty good, do you speak any other languages?" asked Asuma, sensie.

"Kinda, but i am not all that good, at them, so i would request not showing you!" i said in English so know one would understand me except the teacher

"Ok, well then, now that now that Miss show off, is done sensei can you teach us now?" said karin

"We have been learning since last year why are we not that good yet?" asked another girl.

"Sakura lived in America for a little while, where they do not speak japanese, and her family at home do not speak Japanese at all." said Asuma

"They are not my family, my family died last year, in Suna, it was all over the news the two people who got hit by the car, and left there 12 year old daughter and 2 week old orphans, yeah that was me and my brother." I said as I stormed out of the class room. Ino followed me after Asuma-sensei said it was ok.

"Sweetie come here, its alright, they didn't know, I didn't tell anyone, that you were coming or that it was you. will you sit with me and my friends at lunch? come back to class now!" she said.

_**

* * *

time skip, end of day**_

_**(I don't wanna write what**_

_**happened on her first day)**_

"Hey Ino-Pig, can you help me, I'm not sure how to get home, I was kinda angry at my foster mother, on the way here, so I was not paying attention!" I stated

"Sorry, Forehead, I have to get home, and talk to my boyfriend, I will call you!" she said as she walked away

"Thanks for nothing PIG, Fine I will get lost and most likely raped, on my way home thank you very much!" I said as I stormed away, well i kinda stomped into, Tsunade and Shizuna making out, in front of there car _**'wow, hot, i never knew that it ran in the family'**__ 'shut up, that is my best friends grandmother you are talking about!' __** 'yeah, grow up, you...' **_the voice slowly dies out as i lock into a box again.

"Hey, sakura, would you like a lift home?" asked ..._ 'i know that voice! where from, and that hair, ha-ha poor guy it looks like a ducks but OMFG Its SASUKE!'_

"OMG, Sasuke, is that you," i said while i pocked him, "What are you doing here, wait how did you know i was here, DAMN IT NARUTO, where is he, i swear if you are hiding him i will pummel your ass to get him, oh and do you know who his secret boyfriend is? he wont tell me" I said with anime tears coming to my eyes

"Yeah, saku-chan its me, Naruto-kun wanted me to pick you up, and I do know who his boyfriend is but I'm not aloud to tell you, come on, and I need to know are you still a fan girl of me and that Gaara guy? cause there is something i need to tell you later"

* * *

OK, so that is it for another chapter, I will write as much as possible, but I am short for time, I have school still and what little life I have I want to spend being as normal as is possible for me, but it also depends on if my computer is being nice or not! I don't care if you review , but if you do, flame is accepted, and tell me how to fix it, and let me know if there is any spelling wrong, i am not to good at it!

LOVE KARATEKID-NINJA

PS: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS AND IT WILL GET BETTER, I AM SETTING THE STORY UP, PM ME, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS YOU WANNA SHARE, IN THE WAY OF WHAT CAN HAPPEN IN THE STORY!


	4. Hahaha I Knew it!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto and sadly never will!

AN: I will right as much, as possible. Sorry for how short that chapter was but it was late, as in time wise, when I was writing it was like 12.00am, so midnight, but yeah. Really sorry about how late the chapters are getting, I will try and be better, it is the Christmas holidays now, so I should be able to write a lot more!

On with my amazingly bad story!

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Haha I knew it!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Hey Teiraa, I'm home" I said as I walked in the door of there house.

"Good, now for your punishment for this morning, you are grounded, and that means no going anywhere but school." Teiraa said

"OK, so that means I cant go the a funeral for my best friends parents tonight then, PLEASE! I have known them for ever and I really need to go, he needs my support! We grew up together, when I lived here they lived next to me! I will be home early, or I will stay at there place, and they want kyameron to go with me!" I said, _'wow what a good story, it makes it sound like I want have any fun' __**'hell yeah, how can she say know to that!'**_ I thought to my self and my inner

"Fine, but if you stay the night, I have to get a phone call, and you may take this SHIT with you, when does it start?"

"At 4.30 my friend is coming to get me, please be understanding he is very sad about it, his mother was pregnant with his only sibling when they died." I said. "I have a little while till he gets here can I help you with anything?" I ask, so I'm in her good books

"No, just get that child out of my face and Jefu wants to see you when he gets home tomorrow night!" She said_ 'SHIT, that means I'm in deep shit by him, if Teiraa was not good enough, so maybe I should start my sucking up.'_

"Um... Teiraa would you like me to cook dinner tomorrow night for you?"

"No, you will be to busy, with Jefu to do that" she said with and evil smile on her face.

"Um... OK... I will be going and getting Kyameron and myself ready" I said with a small smile. I then ran up the stairs to my bed room, which was in the attic so they would not have to show me to anyone when they came, I was like the little secret that non of there friends or family new about.

"_Hey, Its Dobes phone, who is it"_ said the man on the other end

"_**Um ... this is Sakura, is this Naruto-kuns phone? and who is this?"**_

"_Yes, Sakura, and just to let you know I am Naruto-kuns Boyfriend!"_

"_**OK, cool, well I am his best friend, besides Sasuke-Teme, um ... can I talk to naruto-kun please?"**_

"_Um ... he is kind ... mmmmm"_ (guy on the other line moans) _"busy right now ... mmmmm ..."_

"_**Um ... well when he is done can you please tell to come and get me at 4.30, which is in 15min's, please I really need to talk to him now!"**_

"_Fine he is done now"_

"_**Great give him the damn phone"**_

"_Hey Sakura-chan!"_

_**Hey Naruto-kun, your boyfriend is rude, and sounds like Sasuke-teme"**__ you could here a sudden chocking sound __**" Um... Naruto-kun are you OK, any way, I need you to pick me and Kyameron up early, and dress in black, I told Teiraa that we were going to a friends parents funeral so please. be here by 4.30. please?"**__ I said_

"_Sure thing Sakura-chan, oh, and I'm sorry about that you called at a bad time, I will be there, do you want teme's parents to come and pick you up with me, or do u wanna walk here? Wait what is your address?"_

"_**um ... one sec i don't really know my address i do know how to get here though from my school, give me a minute and i will ask"**_ I said as I put down the phone to talk Teiraa "Hey, Teiraa what is our address, I don't quite know it, and I have to tell my friend where to pick me up from!" as I ran down the stairs, from my room.

"We live at 75 Saunders bay road, Konoha, now go have a shower and get dressed and put make-up on it is a formal event, will you be having dinner while you are out? If so then here is some stuff for Kyameron" She said as she passed me a bag with clothes and food for Kyameron.

"Thanks, I am going to give Kyameron a bath, and change him, and have a quick shower as well. I still have a few minutes until I have to go."I said as i walked up stairs, back to my room where you could hear moaning again. _**"Naruto-kun, are you there?"**_

"_Hmmmm, yeah breath on it, shit stop it, sweetie stop, sakura-chan is back I need to pay attention give me like 3 minutes and we can finish, 'Hn', HI, so where do you live?"_

_**Um ... well ... 75 Saunders Bay Road Konoha, um ... just to let you know I am going to have a shower, and give kyameron, a bath, so don't worry if you are a little late, and do you speak English?"**_

"_OH MY GOD! What you just heard was not anything dirty, we a making a card for Sasuke-teme's parents anniversary and my boyfriend, was throwing glitter at me, and um ... no ... sorry ... why?"_

"_**Ok, good, i was scared for a second there, but any way Teiraa does not speak Japanese, so she wont understand you, but be careful, the little shits she has do speak it at school, so please don't say something to rude, or embarrassing, or bring someone who can speak English"**_

"_I will send sasuke-teme then, he is good with words knowing my luck I would end up saying something that would get you in trouble!"_

"_**Yeah that might be a wise choice, tell Sasuke-Teme that if I'm not read to take Kyameron to your boyfriends house, and then to come back and get me please"**_

"_Yep sure, then you better go and get ready!"_

_

* * *

_

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"Kyameron's dressed and I'm going to take a quick show, can you look after him for me?"

"Yes, and Sakura, does the guy that is coming to get you speak English?"

"Um ... yes, Naruto and I decided that because he is fluent in both English and Japanese and like 7 other languages, know joke, any way to put it simply, he is nice and smart and my other best friend! here is what he looked like the last time i saw him, his hair is like a ducks ass, the colour is black with a tinge of dark blue, his eyes are black, with a red swirl, I'm not that sure how much he has changed since I last saw him so this might not be accurate, but I'm fairly sure he would not have changed his hair style. Well I will be back in like 20 minutes, so you can do my make up." I said the last part with a sour face, being me I hate wearing make-up, not my sort of thing.

"Yes, now go get in the shower, I will be up, in exactly 20 minutes starting when that water turns on!"

* * *

**30 MINUTES LATER**

'''_**Knock knock knock'''**_ was heard on the front door, when I went down Ashurii was standing next to a tall handsome man in a black suit, with stunningly pale skin ... and ...

"OH MY GOD, SASUKE!" said as I run up and tackled him to the floor

"Sakura, can you please get off me, It is rude to greet in such away, anyone would think you hadn't seen me in like 7 years or so." Sasuke said with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, shut up, Stupid Step mother made me wear a dress and MAKE-UP! So I hope you are happy" I said in Chinese, so know one else knew what we were saying

"Very, you look beautiful, come on Dobe is in the car with my parents, Itachi my older brother, and your brother, Dobe has something to tell you"

"OK, just a second I have to get my phone, and do I need to pay for dinner tonight?"

"No, we are eating at a Restaurant my Aunt owns, and then going out with my family to a formal party, so do you have any heals?"

"Yes, I do have some heals I will go get them. I'll be back in one-second and would it be all right if myself and Kyameron stay at your house tonight?

"I don't see why it would be a problem, of course, Dobe stays over all the time."

"Teiraa can you come and speak to Sasuke for a Minute please, Kyameron and myself will be staying at his place, for the night, so I have to pack a bag with some stuff for us, and my school Uniform."

"Sure," she said when she walked out to the foyer, then she back tracked into the hall she had just come from, and I had gone into "Wow, he is hot! Are you two going out? If not maybe you should ask him out!" Teiraa said before she walked back into the foyer, what she thought she whispered she sparingly said quite loud.

"Sorry, to disappoint you Mrs ... My apologies my I ask your name?"

"Yamashita Teiraa"

"Thank you, Mrs Yamashita, as I was saying, I'm terribly sorry, but I don't think I could ever go out with Sakura ..."

"Yes, that does not surprise me, she is not that beautiful, unlike yourself ..."

"NO, that is not what I meant, Mrs Yamashita, I have a boyfriend, and Sakura is like my little sister, it is the same for my boyfriend, and to tell you the truth; I think, Itachi my older brother likes her, our families have know each other for a very long time, our parents went to high school together."

"Oh, well, SAKURA, GET THIS HOMO OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"If you would like me to leave then you could ask, not tell my sister to do all your dirty work." Sasuke said as he stalked out of the house to stand on the front of the verdure

"Teiraa, just because he is gay, wait what! SASUKE GET BACK IN HERE!"

"Hn"

"You are Naruto-kuns Boyfriend aren't you?"

"Hn, maybe, Dobe wants to tell you yes or no"

"Yes, Ino-pig owes me ¥ 4176.89 CHA!"

"You made a bet on us didn't you?"

"Yep, and I WON! Ino-pig still thinks she has a chance with you! So my guess is I will be the first of our friends to find out?"

"Yes, Dobe wanted you to be the first to know, and I will be telling Ino on Friday, after that you can claim your win, but not before then! Can you act surprised when Dobe tells you, he will be sad if he finds out I told you!"

"Don't worry, I will act surprised, can we go now?"

"Hn" Sasuke said as he opened the door for me, when I walked out he turned and bide goodnight to Teiraa "Have a pleasant evening Mrs Yamashita"

"I'm so so so so so sorry, I didn't think about it, before I said to let you come! I didn't think she would try to hook me up with you, I am really forever sorry!"

"Sakura, breath, it is all right, if I weren't gay, I would have probably asked you out by now anyway! There are reasons I never did when we where children, that I am not permitted to tell you" Sasuke said as we walked to the car '_**Damn, thats know car that is a limo!'**_

"Here you go." Sasuke said as he I hopped in the car, only to be 'tackled' by Naruto. Well, that would be a lie, He tried to tackle me, _**'will he ever learn, I'm not the weak little kid he knew any more'**_ to say the least he was face down, bum up, with a lump on his head.

"Naruto-Kun, have you not learnt that I'm not 6 anymore I am able to hurt you now!"

"Um... Sakura-chan, you were always able to hurt me and Sasuke-Teme, even though he would never admit it!"

"Hn"

"Hey, Sakura-chan guess what!"

"What Naruto-kun?"

"I am going out with on of the worlds sexiest ... " and this is where i go into my own little world _**'damn that boy can talk, hmmmm but it is true Sasuke has a FINE ass!'**_

"Sakura-Chan, , are you in there?"

"Hn, oh yeah what?" I said as I snapped back into reality

"I said IM GOING OUT WITH SASUKE-TEME!" he said while pocking his tongue out at me

"OH MY GOD! HAHAHA SUCKED IN! I WIN suck it damn pig!"

"Um... Sasuke-teme, is Sakura-chan all right?"

"Hn" he said in a 'I'm not quite shore Dobe' way

"O...K... Sakura-chan, what are you going on about?"

"Oh ... um ... I won a bet with Ino from when we where younger, I thought you were both gay, and would one day end up with each other!"

(Naruto pouts) "Thats not very nice sakura-chan"

(I stick my tongue out at Naruto) "I said this when I was like 6, and I'm sorry."

"Madame, if you are ready to leave could you please shut the door, so you do not miss your dinner reservations!"

"Oh sorry, Hi Mikoto-chan, Uchiha-san, and Itachi-san." I said as I closed the 'car' door.

"Good evening, Haruno-sama" Said Fugaku, Sasuke's Father

"Hello, beautiful." Said Mikoto, Sasuke's Mother

"Hn" said Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, with a nod of the head, and a glare at Sasuke who, for some reason, elbowed Itachi "It is a pleasure to see you again, Sakura-san." he said while still glaring at Sasuke, who had a smirk on his face

"Sasuke I swear to Kami, I will smash you if you don't stop, being a Dick head, and stop forcing Itachi, to speak to me, I have spent enough of my life with you, I think I can read Uchiha" I said with a smile

"Hn"

"Haruno-san do you mind informing myself of this 'Uchiha' language?"

"OK, it is what some of our friends have made, kind of, it is the typical 'Hn' some members of your clan members use as there formal language to others, such as Itachi-san just did to me."

"Hn, that makes sense."

"Sorry, Sir's, Madame's, but we have arrived."

* * *

A.N: OK, sorry it has taken so long, to post this, I have been at school and my family are being painful, every time I go to right this, they get me to go something. so annoying. anyway. i hope you i liked it. please review, or just leave a pm, or just don't but it would help if you did, i have very little idea on what to right. any ideas let me know.

LOVE: KARATEKID-NINJA


	5. Dinner  Drawings!

**Disclaimer! I wish I owned my dear Naruto, but sadly i do not, so this is the next best thing! I get nothing out of this, just fun to write!**_**  


* * *

Chapter 4**_

_**The dinner + drawings!**_

* * *

"Sorry, Sir's, Madame's, but we have arrived" said the chauffeur.

"Thank you, Hizashi, (A.N: ok, I know that is Neji's dad, but I could not think of a name for there Chauffeur. If you can think of anything p.m me, and I will change it!) You may go home, now. I will call you when we are finished."

"Hello, Hizashi-san, can you say hello to Neji-san for me please. Oh and Mikoto-sama wanted me to give you this fro you and your family." I said as I gave him ¥1000.

"Thank Mrs Uchiha for me, and I will pass your greetings on to my Son, this should about pay for my wife's treatment, Thank Mrs Uchiha-san from the bottom of our heart!"

"OK, thank's for taking us to the restaurant, you probably have better places to be then with there rich, and crabby people, well Uchiha-san, and Itachi-san, ever since Sasuke-teme has come out of the closet so to speak he has not been so crabby, and he talks more, and is friendlier to everyone, well so I have heard!"

"Yes, well have a pleasant evening."he said then in a lower voice said "If Mr Uchiha-san see's me talking to you I will lose my job, I'm not allowed to talk to anyone if it is not to tell them they have arrived, or ask them where they are going"

"OK, don't worry, and I will get Uchiha-san to be nicer to you, I'm like a daughter to them. bye bye"

"Sakura-chan hurry up" Naruto wined as I walked to the restaurant

"It is really cold tonight" I said with a shiver "Stupid Teiraa would not let me bring a jacket, _not lady like enough, Sakura you are going out with rich fancy people, as such you will dress properly_ its not like I ever did when we where littler, I think half the Uchiha clan thought I was a guy, thanks to everything but my hair!"

"Yeah, they kind of did, but they would not be mistaken now, no way, you are hot" Said Naruto

"Naw this is why I love you ... ARHHHH" I screamed as someone grabbed me, from behind. It was Jefu. "LET GO OF ME NOW!" I screamed.

"No, you should not be out, nor should you speak so rudely of Teiraa! We could more then happily take you back to the orphanage, and wait for some pedophiliac to come and adopt you!"

"NO, I would not let that happen, if you do not want Sakura-chan then she is coming and living with me. My family, have known hers since before we were born, one would think that they would leave her to us, or the Uzumaki's" Said Sasuke

"No, she is mine, and you cannot have her, we are going home right NOW!"

"NO, JEFU, THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I HAVE SEEN THE UCHIHA'S SINCE I MOVED AWAY WHEN I WAS 7. YOU HAVE KNOW RIGHT TO TAKE ME AWAY. YOU KNOW I CAN DO A GREAT DEAL OF DAMAGE! YOU SAW THAT THIS MORNING. ANYWAY YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE IN SUNA ON SOME DAMN BUSINESS TRIP, NOT HERE DRINKING, AND SLEEPING WITH YOUR WHORES!" I screamed in his face "AND FURTHER MORE, FUGAKU-SAN IS THE HEAD OF THE POLICE FORCE AND ITACHI IS NEXT IN LINE FOR THE JOB YOU HURT ME, AND THEY WILL BE THE FIRST TO KNOW" as I said this Itachi came and wrapped his arms around my waist which abruptly stopped my argument.

"Come" was all he said as he glared at Jefu, who was glaring back at him.

"No, she is coming home!"

"Actually call your wife, and she will tell you Sakura-san here is going out with us, and after we are going to a funeral, actually my brothers boyfriends parents funeral, then she is staying at our house in her room, from when she was a child."

"Fine, but you have to be home tomorrow, I will not be working, Teiraa and the kids will be at school, so you are going to stay home with me!"

"No, I have to go to school, it is my second day there!"

"NO, you will be home, or else" he said as he stormed off in the other direction.

"FINE, well theres a great way to ruin a night."

"Saku-chan does this mean you have to go now?"

"Um ... no, naruto-kun where on earth did 'saku-chan' come from?"

"YAY, Saku-chan you don't mind me calling you this do you?"

"No, not at all, when we were little thats what all of our mothers called me, it is nice being called that again" I said with a sad smile, remembering my mother.

"I'm sorry Saku-chan"

"No, its all right, Okay lets go and eat I am starving!" I said as I whipped away the stray tear that fell down my face.

_**

* * *

1 hour later-in the restaurant after dinner**_

"That was delicious, I haven't had a meal that filling since mum and dad passed." Can we go and see your parents grave Naruto, please?"

"YEAH, BELIVE IT!"

"O...K... sure if mikoto-san does not mind?" I said as I looked at her

"That is a wonderful Idea, would you like to go back to our house first, we can get some flowers and put them on the grave?" Mikoto said

"Thanks, Mikoto, lets go!" Naruto said as he dragged Sasuke and myself back to the car, that was waiting out front when we were finish"

"Hizashi, Take us home, then to Naruto's parents graves." Fugaku said in a monotone, I hit him in the arm, he made a low growing sound, and gave me a glare, I just turned around and started to talk to Naruto-kun again "Hn, please"

"Yes, Sir and Sakura-san thank you"

"Not a problem." I said, "Um... '_ACHOOO' _sorry I think I'm getting sick again" I sneezed, '_SHIT not again! I hate getting sick!'_

"Here, take this, it will warm you up a little bit." Mikoto said as she passed me a shall. I put it around my shoulders when Sasuke and Mikoto shoved Itachi towards me.

"If I may, why do you keep on pushing Itachi to me?"

"Well um... hm... um... Mother" Sasuke said to pass my question on to Mikoto

"Well you see... well Itachi..."

"Mother, I mean no disrespect by this, but please be quiet, Sakura they are trying to help..." he didn't finish _**'Maybe someone should tell him...'**__ 'NO, not yet, he doesn't like me! I can't just tell him that I like him, now can I, I mean we hardly know each other, ok given we have know each other since I was born, but that does not count.'_ "Sakura are you listening?"

"Sorry spaced."

"Sir we are here." Hizashi said.

"Thank you Hizashi-san" Fugaku said looking at me

"Good."

_**

* * *

In side the Uchiha House.**_

When we reached to front foyer I released that there house had not changed much since I was 7. The house still had the traditional Japanese theme it always had.

We walked through double doors into the dinning room, to left was the kitchen and to the right a small wash room.

Mikoto and myself walked through a door which I remember choosing when they built this room for Naruto Sasuke and Myself to play in, this room had changed a lot though. The toys and children's activities where no longer there, instead there where book cases and a desk, which had a box on it, half open. I had no Idea what was in the box, so I walked up to it and found some photos of our families at my 3rd birthday party. I looked around the room trying to figure out why the pictures on the wall looked so familiar. Then I released that is was the art we, Sasuke, Naruto and myself, had done for them when Mikoto lost her daughter, Yuri when she was 3 weeks old, and all the picture Sasuke had drawn when Mikoto was pregnant with the rest of there family, and one with us. I found a picture I had drawn when I had ran away, when I was 7.

_**

* * *

FLASH BACK**_

"_Sakura honey."_

"_Yes Daddy?"_

"_Your Mother and I have something sad to tell you."_

"_Yes, daddy, but why is Mummy crying?"_

"_Well honey, Daddy have been told by Daddy's work that we have to go away, for a long time. We as a family are going to move to another city, which means you won't be able to The Uchiha's or The Uzumaki's anymore." Said mummy in a sad voice_

"_NO, I WANT TO STAY HERE WITH SASUKE AND NARUTO AND ITACHI-CHAN. I DON'T WANT TO GO AWAY! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" a little Sakura scream at her mother and father_

"_Sakura, we don't want to..." But my father was cut of by me slamming my bedroom door. I ran to my closet and took out my favorite pants and Singlet, a hair ribbon, my hoodie and my shoes, and climbed out my bed room window._

_**with the uchiha's**_

"_Sasuke-chan, mummy and daddy are making me leave." I said as I started to sob, into his chest._

"_Sakura-chan it will be ok. Don't worry. You can stay with me!"_

"_B-b-but I-I d-d-don't w-want t-too go" I stuttered_

"_Come and Draw with Naruto-kun and Itachi and Me." Sasuke said with a kind smile, that he only gave us._

"_O-o-o-okay" I said as I sat down, and started to draw a picture._

_**30minutes later**_

"_Mummy! Daddy!" I said as I ran into there arms_

"_Why did you run?" Mummy asked with a sad but happy face_

"_Because I don't want to go, I'm sorry!" I said as i gave mummy one of the pictures I drew. It was a picture of: __Sasuke's Mummy Mikoto and Sasuke's Daddy Fugaku, Mummy and Daddy, Naruto's Mummy Kushina and Naruto's Daddy Minato, Sasuke in front of his Parents holding my hand I was in front of my Parents and Naruto in front of his parents. Itachi was standing behind me and Sasuke._

"_Thank you sweet heart." Daddy said._

_**

* * *

END OF FLASH BACK**_

Mikoto came up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder

"I forgot all about that box, until the other day, I was cleaning up and this picture fell out." Mikoto said as she pointed to the picture in my hands. "Then I went through it, and put some more of your pictures, and photo's of you and the boys in it. There is one thing I would like to ask you, please don't think I am being nosy, but Do you have a crush on Itachi?"

"Mikoto-san shh" I whispered, "I don't think the boys remember! any way. It makes no difference if I like him, he does not like me, he never has!" I said with a disappointed look on my face

"Here look at this picture." Mikoto said as she gave me a picture of a baby and a little boy, who looked a little like Itachi.

"Um... why do I have to look at Itachi holding Sasuke?"

"Darling that is you. When you were born, your father, was stuck in Kirigukure when your mother went into Labour so Kushina and Myself went with her to the hospital. Itachi had to come with me, as Fugaku and Minato were with your father. After 3 hours you where born, and Itachi stood there looking at you like you where an alien. So your mother, bless her soul, told Itachi he had to learn some time how to look after a baby since Sasuke was going to be coming soon, he was not very happy with this at first but, when he held you, it was the most amazing thing any of us had ever seen, he went and sat in a chair and would not let you go, he was the first to get a smile and a look at your beautiful eyes. It was the cutest thing, you reached one of your hands up and pulled some of his hair, he glared at you, and you smiled back at him, he turned and looked at your mother and said "Sakura, pulled my hair!" we all started to laugh at him, to say he did not like this was an understatement, but he would not let us take you off him until you where hungry. Do you really think he does not care? He watched you until you moved, and he will be watching you now that you are back!" Mikoto said with a smile.

"That sounds a little stalker-ish, oh crap where is Kyameron?"

"Oh, he is with my mother, I thought it might be nice for us to be able to go out without having him around, I'm sorry if I frightened you."

"Oh, thanks I totally forgot about him." I said with a smile "Do you mind if we get him now, he cannot sleep without me, in fact that is the only reason I am in Konoha now. If it weren't for Kyameron, then I would still be in the foster home in Suna!"

"No, we found out about your family around a week after this family adopted you, Itachi was going to make us adopt you, so you could come home, and be with us. Sakura-chan don't tell anyone, but if you can get out of there, or if they hurt you, come right here, i will give you our numbers, you will have Itachi's, Fugaku's and my own, don't be afraid to call one of us!" She said with a small smile

"Thank you Mikoto-san. Can we go get those flowers now?"

"Of course."

_**

* * *

Grave Yard, one final good bye to my 3rd family (The Uzumaki's)**_

"Good bye, Kushina and Minato, Thank you for all you have done for me, and my family. Oh, you never met Kyameron, he is my baby brother, you were both baptised as his god parent's, we sent a letter to you, but never got a reply this is why." I said with a tear rolling down my cheek. "I wish I could see you both again, I need to see you Kushina Minato and mother and father together, with Mikoto and Fugaku" I said as I felt the other leave to give me some space.

"Here Sakura-chan let me take kyameron, you need some space and time to say a final good bye to them."

"O-O-O-OK" I said as i started to sob.

"Good bye, I will come and visit as much as my foster parent's will let me"

_**

* * *

FLASH BACK**_

"_Sakura-chan, what wrong, Sakura stop, please tell me what is wrong, WHY ARE YOU CRYING!"_

"_Mummy and Daddy where fighting, and Mummy fell down the stairs, and now her arm is bent all funny and is bleeding" Said a 5 year old me._

"_Oh, MINATO!"_

"_Yes, what is wrong? Why is Sakura-chan here? What happened?"_

"_I have to go, look after Sakura-chan, and don't let her out of your sight, I will be back I have to take Akahana to the hospital, Taro snapped!"_

"_Shit, do you want me to go, and get Fugaku we can calm Taro down. You and Mikoto can help Akahana, and Itachi can look after the children?" Asked Minato, he got a single nod for an answer. "Ok,Kushina can you please not go there yet. I know Taro, and if he is made, he will hurt what is most precious to him, and his family. Can you take Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan to the Uchiha's and tell them what is happening, I'm going straight there..." He said again, there was a tint of steal in he voice that told me that it was more a command then a request_

"_No. don't go alone!"_

"_I have to. He is my step brother and I know him better then himself sometimes!"_

"_Fine" She said in defeat._

_Then she ran inside and came back out with a sleeping Naruto in hand (well arms), the told me to walk really fast with her, so we can get to Mikoto's and help her mother._

_10 minutes later we got The Uchiha estate Mikoto and Kushina where running around telling us to be good, while they grabbed there medical kits. "Itachi watch them, if anything happens its your fault!" Mikoto stated as she ran out the door, and got the customary "Hn" as a reply._

_Mother was fine, and they were fighting about my Father, going away, and as she went to get her phone which was ringing she tripped on one of my toys, which I hadn't put away like I was supposed to, she had a broken hand, and many bruises._

_**END OF FLASH BACK

* * *

**_

A.N: Ok, how did you like it, I'm sorry, I have been busy getting in trouble for spending all day reading fan-fic's, and writing, yeah. Again sorry. and I have never really asked for much from my fantastic readers, (as few as you are) could you please give me some advice on how it is going, and how to fix it. i really dislike being told i need to fix something, but not being told what!

Thanks for reading!


	6. Jefu NOOO

Author's Note:

_**SHOUT OUTS TO:**_

**Sakura19Haruno95**

**EveryDei**

**DarkMangaIza**

**Seeingthroughtheblack**

**The all might Sakura**

**Itachifangirl1624**

**EvilChildGenius**

**Geanymaus**

**Blackcat8794**

**dark-angel-of-the-past**

I would like to say Thank You to the previously mentioned people, you have kept on reading this and have fueled my passion for righting, I wish I could say there were more, and I find it sad that my own friends wont read my work, but thanks, you guys are amazing. Please don't be shy to send me messages, or as for help on your own work (send me a p.m. and I will send you my personal email address! It is created for this reason!), I am better at writing stories for others then myself. Any way on with the story!

_**Sakura on the phone**_

_**Other person**_

_Sakura's thoughts_

**(Sound effects are inside the brackets) **

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Jefu, NO!**_

* * *

Dear diary:

It is one week after dinner with the Uchiha's and finding out my 2 best friends where gay for each other, even though Jefu said I was not going to school the next day, he let me go, cause I promised (threatened) him that I would tell Teiraa if he did not let me go, and I was meaning him being in town drinking with his sluts!

It is now my second week at school, and I have had 1/3 of the grade ask if I was willing to go out with them! It was horrible, I hated it. I have never felt worse in my life! Okay, given I am not a lesbian, I have a crush on Uchiha Itachi, for Christ sake! But you know how when you get turned down by a friend, or the person you like and how you feel horrible! Well, at least in suna I was thought to be ugly, and disgraceful because I had no parents. But still... SHIT... I have to go will right again tomorrow, Jefu is coming!

I quickly shut my dairy and put the lock on, I put the key back around my neck (A.N: It is on a chain. Sorry I don't normally interrupt, but I had to point this out!). As I was putting my dairy under my pillow, Jefu storms into my room.

* * *

"Sakura, get up, and come to my room, Teiraa and the boys have gone to her mothers and I said I would stay here and look after you!" He said with a disgusting smile on his face!

"Oh, how kind of you, and No, I am busy. I will not come to your room!" I said as I lay down and closed my eyes "Now please exit this room NOW!" I said

"Fine, if you wont come to my room then I will make you do it here!" he said as he walked over to my bed and started to take his top off. Jefu was not one of those hot step dads like people think, he is short fat, and has very little hair on his head. He unbuttoned his fly, pulled himself out

"There Is no chance I would nor will ever give you anything like that, why don't you go out and find one of your sluts!"

"Aw but there is no fun in doing this with them, they are used to it! I want someone new! Someone who has never not it before!" He said as he walked to me with his limp thing in his hand "Now get over here and do as I say!" He said as he tried to grab my head and force me. When he goes in for me again, I make it look like I give in till I sweep his legs out from under him so he hits his head. I run down the stairs and try to get to the front door, to notice he has locked all the doors and windows so I can't get out! I run to the phone to try to call for help when Jefu comes up behind me and starts to hit me repeatedly, he starts to kick me, in the ribs. After I thought he was done I tried to screamed.

"HELP M..." The end of my statement was muffled by his flesh in my mouth.

"Now we wouldn't want anyone to hear you scream, and if you bit me, then you will not leave here ever. Not for school, or to see your boyfriend, or for anything" I just lay there, I couldn't afford to react or I would end up on the bad end!_'Itachi-kun ... help us ...'_ my inner thought. "Now to see that yummy skin under you cloths." Jefu said as he ripped my top off.

"GET OFF ME!" my muffled scream was heard, by Jefu but it was not loud enough. When he hit me a couple more times, my vision started to blur, when it got blurrier then finally it was black.

* * *

_**4 DAYS LATER!**_

When I woke up my body was sore, I was nude and in the middle of my room, in the corner was Jefu. He had a sadistic smile on his face "So sleeping Beauty has finally woken up." He said as he walked closer to me, when I started to back away he grabbed my leg "Where do you think you are going? You haven't even had a chance to watch the movie that I made of your first time!" He said with a disgusting look on his face, he started to walk forward when I kicked him, when he dropped I was up and I grabbed my clothes, my phone and I ran down stairs and open the front door.

(_**'ring ring, ring ring') **_As I was running I was calling Itachi, _DAMN IT ITACHI ANSWER THE PHONE!_ I thought.

"_**Hello"**_

"_**Thank God Itachi please come and get me! Jefu has..."**_ you could hear me sobbing on the other end of the phone.

"_**I'll be right over Sakura-san, where are you?"**_

"_**I am running I don't know where I am just running, please he will kill me if he gets me! Please" **_Said as I was slowly starting to slow down, to get dressed as I just noticed I was still naked, I put the clothes on only to realised that they were to big.

"_**Sakura, meet me at the shop 4 blocks away from your house" **_

"_**Okay, but hurry!"**_ I said as I hung up, I could see Jefu coming up the street, so I started to run again staying close to the houses, luckily he was not to observant! 10 minutes it took me to run full out, to get to the shops, when I got there some strong arms wrapped around me, I had a panic attack thinking it was Jefu. "GET OFF ME JEFU, PLEASE! I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!" I screamed.

"Sakura, calm down, come." Itachi said as he led me to his car, Inside was a scary tall man with blue hair and very sharp teeth, he had a huge sword next to him. "This is Hoshigaki Kisame"

"So, this is the little..." Kisame was given the glare of DOOM! He seemed to understand that this meant to be quite in Uchiha talk!

"Kisame, please be quiet, this is Haruno Sakura."

"Yes, can we go back to the hideout now?"

"No, we are going home, Father is there, and he needs to speak to Sakura."He said as he turned and gave me a small smile, I was sitting in the back of the car, curled up in a little ball.

"When we get there do I have to tell Fugaku-san, what happened Itachi-kun?" I said as I looked in his revision mirror I saw a small smile on his face.

"Not if you don't want to, but if you want to get ride of him then yes you will, and then in front of the court" He said in a monotone, but it had a hint of love behind the words

"NO, I don't want to! I don't want to!" I said as I broke down into tears, Itachi pulled over and got out of the car, and came into the back with me

"Kisame, can you please drive us to the base, I will tell father, that we are there, and tell mother that Sakura is going to live with us! I think she needs to meet " Itachi said, Kisame got out of the car and turned us around.

Itachi came and sat next to me, and tried to pull me into an embrace but I flinched away "Sakura, I won't hurt you" He said as he pulled me back to him, when I let my head rest on his shoulder he was whispering words of comfort in my ear. The one thing that stood out to me was when he said, "Sakura-chan, please come back to me!" He said so softly I thought I might have misheard him.

"Itachi-chan, what do I do? I can't go back there, and I will not leave Kyameron with them, he is my only real family left!" I said as I broke down into tears again.

"Sakura, look at me!" he said as he made me look at him "I will not let them hurt you, you will not go back there, and I will find away to get your brother out!"He said to me, this was the first time I had really cried since mum and dad died. "Come we are here, There is one other female member in Akatsuki, her name is Konan, I was on my way to get you, when you called me, she had the same problem as you, in fact she had the exact same problem, but she only had her boyfriend Pein, our leader, to turn to, she does not talk to us about it, but She wants to talk to you, she wants you to understand that your not the only one, and I want to help you, I live here, in the same room as Kisame, Pein has set up a room where you and Konan will sleep together, just know, we have all got a past, and this is why we are feared, we are strong because of What life has given us, come and I will train you and help you!" He said as he effortlessly lifted me out of the car.

"Itachi, I am capable of walking!" I said to him, I had calmed down quite a lot since he started his little speech, "And I think that is the most you have ever said to me! In general, you were never very talkative... Why now?"

"Hn...you needed me" He said

"And your a teaspoon again!" I said under my breath, but someone heard me, and started laughing the next thing I knew I was in the arms of...

"Nagato!" I said with a stunned look on my face "WE... I... DEAD..."I couldn't find a way to phrase the sentence '_how bout, Nagato, you pain in the ass, mum, dad and I thought you were dead!'_

"Ah, how times have changed...not, you still cannot articulate a sentence." He said with a smile.

"Where the hell did you go! Mum, Dad and Myself had a freak ( I think mum had a cow!) when you left! I wouldn't eat! Mum made me go to a shrink!"

"I am sorry, but I could not stay there, they were strangling me, how are they anyway? I didn't think they would ever move back hear after what happened... Sakura-chan why are you crying?"

"Pein-sama, in the time you have been gone your parents have passed away, Sakura was left orphan, with her younger brother Kyameron, they moved back here at the beginning of this year, she is in year 8, black belt, or close enough to, in karate." Some guy with, red hair said

"Sasori-nii-chan?"

"Sakura, it's good to see you again!"

"As to you!" I said as I ran over and gave Sasori a hug

"Get off my Danna!" Said a blonde haired girl...

"Dei-kun, she is like a little sister to me!"

"Sori, is that your girlfriend?" I asked in an innocent voice, and all I could hear was laughing from all the members, except the girl Sori-kun was going out with...

"No, Sakura-chan, that is my boyfriend and partner Deidara, you know the guy I was telling you about in the last letter I sent you"

"Oh! Hello, Deidara, I'm sorry, I was rude, I thought you where a girl, as you look like my friend Ino-pig"

"Saku, this is Ino's brother Deidara Yamanaka" Pein said

"I am sick to death of you pricks always bringing your girlfriends over, and ... OWWWW you Son of a bitch, how dare you, even lay a hand on me!" said a grey haired man, with brown eyes

"Well, technically I lay a foot on you so your last comment does not work, and I am a girl not a guy there for I can not be a Son of anybody! Apart from that, I don't have a boyfriend you freak, of nature, anyway

"Pein-chan, can we go now?" Asked some guy with stitches all over his body, he was holding hands with Hidan.

"No, you have to all introduce yourself, and what you do for akatsuki, to Sakura-chan, before you go then we have a group meeting, to discuss if she can stay, if she is voted out then we still have to find her a place to stay, but by the looks of things I know the perfect place!"

"My Family think, of Sakura, as there own, as an Uchiha, she is more then welcome to come and stay with me, she can have my old room, or her room which is where Naruto sleeps when he stays the night. Pein-sama, please if she is to stay any where I insist that it is with me and my family." Itachi said in a claim voice with a hint of steal to it.

"Well, Itachi, I was going to say that anyway, as she has always been very close with your brother and the blonde brat, plus I think it would be a smart move to have her with another female that has known her for years..."

"Nagato-kun..." Sakura said in a dangerous voice "I swear to god, if you keep speaking like I'm not hear I will tell them all that there big bad leader used to spdrerbgfdp wirhurtr a tesdfasdgfy bestfdg" the end of her sentence was cut off by the hand that was placed over her mouth so that know one new what she was really saying, except Sasori, who was laughing his guts out...

"Sakura, if you bring that up, you are a dead man/ woman thing! Sasori, please control yourself, or there are things I can tell Deidara that, would ruin you!"

"Oh, I have told him everything! He knows about you and me, when we where kids, he knows why I left home, and he knows all my secrets! I have kept nothing from him!"

"OH, pein-kun! I didn't know you where gay" said this woman with shoulder length blue hair who had just walked into the room.

"I am not gay, Sasori, kissed me when we where younger, and he thought I was into that sort of thing, I pushed him away, and told him we could be friends instead..." Nagato said as he put his arms around the girls waste and kissed her cheek.

"Nagato... who's that?" I said.

"Sakura this is my fiancés, Konan." Nagato said in a caring voice.

"Sakura, I have heard a lot about you, I hope you like it here with us, Pein can she join? PLEASE!" Konan said

"Like I said before she has to be voted in. Guys line up, and introduce yourself, then we will vote!"

_**Author's Note:**_

I am sooo sorry it has taken sooo long I had to get my beta friend to read it! so here is a shout out to antarcticwolf, love you! not really but still, see you tomoz at school!

thats all for now, i will post more when i have ideas on what to write!


	7. Meeting the Akatsuki

"Tobi, is a good boy!" said a guy with a swirly mask...

"Hi Tobi-san" I said

"Tobi, likes pretty girl!"

"Thanks..." I said in an, un shore voice

"Deidara, as you know"

"Yeah, sorry bout that dei-kun! Then there is Sasori" as I said Sasori's name he waved, with a smile.

"Hidan" said the guy I hit in the face.

"Kakazu" said the guy standing next to him

"Kisame" Said the guy with the blue hair and sharp teeth...

"Zetzu" Said a guy who looked like a plant...

"My name is Konan, and we need to talk after this, they all know my vote will be yes, so who cares if I'm there or not?"

"Itachi-kun, and Nii-chan!" I said to finish it off. "Okay, so let me see if I have the names right..." I said as I looked around. "There is Tobi, Deidara, Sasori-nii-chan, Hidan-baka, Kakazu-teme, Kisame or fish sticks, Zetzu, Konan, who is dumb enough to get married to my brother... Itachi-kun and Nagato-nii-chan."

"Sakura, if you are going to stay with us, you have to call me Pein, I know longer go by the name Nagato. I gave that name up after I left."

"I will try, but it is kinda hard to stop calling you the name I have always called you by..." I said.

"Okay, now can we vote so she can come to her new room?"

"Konan, calm down"

"No, I need another girl around here! You guys are driving me crazy, I am tempted to invite Karin..." _**Slap**_ "Sakura, what was that for?" Said Konan in a whinny voice, while I looked between my hand and her and Naga... I mean Pein

"Naga, I mean Pein, Konan! I am soo sorry! I didn't mean it! It's just... that girl made my life hell when I was a child, that is why we moved to Suna...and the fact that Nagato, and don't give me that look, that was your name then... got into trouble with the law, and now that I'm back she thinks she can do it again, and all because of my hair and the fact that she likes my best friends, and they are gay..." I said

"Oh, I'm so sorry, its a joke, Itachi, Pein, Sasori, and the others can't stand her, she has been trying to get into the group since Pein started the group"

"Sounds like her" I said, "anyway, do you want me to go away so you can vote and what not, brother?" I asked in an innocent voice

"Itachi, why do you hate me this much?" Pein mumbled under his breath while itachi smirked.

"Because you took her away" He replied. When he got weird looks I explained.

"Itachi, and Pein, that sounds so weird to say! anyway, they where really close growing up, I am best friends with Itachi's little brother, and his brothers boyfriend, they are my other families, anyway, I was always at there place, Mum and Dad worked, so Pein would take me there, and hang out with Itachi, they both got into a lot of trouble just before we left, and his family never really forgave Nagato, for leaving Itachi to blame for what happened. So we left, and Itachi and I where pretty close to." I said the last part quietly so no-one could hear.

"This is the most I have ever heard of Leader-sama's past, un" Deidara-kun whispered to known-one in particular.

"Anyway, Sakura-chan and myself are going to go and talk while you guys vote, as I said, we all know my answer! If you vote her out, I will destroy your lives!" Konan said in an anything but innocent voice

"Yeah, Yeah, un" Said Deidara

In konan's room:

"Okay, Itachi texted me on your way here and told me what happened, and I wanted to tell you my story, it is not one of happiness, but of pain and sorrow." She said as though she was reminiscing about her past. "I will start from the beginning of my problems, alright?"

"Yep"

"It was just me and dad, mum picked up and left when she was able to leave the hospital, but she didn't take me with her, she went home, packed her bags and left. So it has always been me and dad, which I didn't really mind, I was used to bullying for being illegitimate, and for my blue hair, as I said I didn't care, I was tough. So it killed me inside when, on my first day of year 9, I was about 13, dad and I walked home, we where walking, when a fancy black car swerved to hit dad, the car hit him hard, and killed him on impact, dad was the head of a big name company.

I was in hospital in a coma for 3 months, after the accident, when I came around I remembered everything, They put me in many foster homes, but I was an only child, so I didn't have any reason to stay, but as I'm sure Itachi told you, I went through some very similar things as you, I was abused. I know what you are going through, so if you want to talk, please talk to me, I know what you are going through." She said with a small smile, all the while I was staring at her.

"Did you see the number plate?"

"Yeah, sorta why?"

"The car sounds like the one that killed my parents. As in, it was black, very fancy car, I don't know what the type of car it was, But my dad was second in charge of Suna ANBU, its like the police, but they are hired as bodyguards."

"Yeah, Pein told me about them, he was sad he had to leave, and that sounds like the car that was used on my dad. He was Amegakure ANBU Head Operative. Thats why they where targeted, have you been listening to the news, there is this man going around killing all the ANBU heads, it is said that he is one of the people who adopts there children."

"Sounds right."

"Girls you can come back now" Said Pein as he stuck his head into the room.

"Yep" We replied at the same time.

With the others:

"Well we have come to a decision, that Sakura can stay with us, as long, as she lives with Itachi."

"If you where hoping for me to complain then you will be mistaken... You are letting me live with my best friends, and Itachi..."

"Yeah, I figured that since it was kinda my fault you left then maybe I should let you live the life I made you miss out on. So you can have time with your boyfriend" He said the last part in my ear, so just myself Itachi and Konan could here.

"Shut up! He is not my boyfriend" I said a little bit louder then I meant, and everyone turned and looked at me. "If you don't turn away now, I will grind your balls into a powder, while they are still attached..." I said in a serious voice. To say the least they all turned away very quickly without another word, well except Sasori, who just raised an eyebrow at me.

"What happened to the little girl I used to know?" Sasori said to me

"She died, when Nagato 'died' and I was sent away to live with the family my little brother is still with." I said in a tone that implied not to continue this conversation.

"Well, Itachi is going to take you back to his house with him now, you will come here before and after school, maybe just after...unless you come and tell me you have to do something else, most of us have graduated college, so we can help you with any homework, and we will also find away to get _our_ brother back."

"He is not your brother, he does not know who you are, you lost that right when you left. You have to earn your right to be part of my family. Konan is aloud in, cause I like her, but you are a meany who left me when I needed you the most."

"I didn't have a choice! I was kicked out, so I went and lived with Sasori, then he was kicked out, so we moved, how is it my fault that they didn't tell you that, you where the only one who cared about me."

"Not true, they all cared! as much as you hate to believe it, Mum and Dad both cared, I knew they kicked you out, I was awake when you where fighting, I heard everything, I heard you run to your room pack your bag and leave."

"Come we will speak in privet." He said as he took my arm, and dragged me to another room.

"Sakura, you where young, to young to understand what was happening, all you saw where the good things, mum and dad didn't love me, they wanted me out, so I left, they said I was a disappointment to the family."

"Who cares what they thought, I loved you, and they where horrified when you didn't come home, mum spent night after night crying, worrying, she didn't care about me, she was depressed, why didn't you come home and visit?"

"I thought they didn't care, I thought they had moved on so I just... I don't know, all I know is that I want to be in your life and my Baby brothers life, I wont let you leave my side, till I am happy that you are safe and still apart of Akatsuki."

"Ok, well now that we have this down, can I go, I need to get Kyameron"

"That is the first thing we will do when you speak to Itachi's father, and they must not know that I am still alive! They will find out when I am ready."

"Ok, fine, but I want to be there when they find out!"

"Damn it, you are so much like mum..."

"Leader-sama, we really need to be going, if Sakura is to speak to my father, then it needs to be soon..." Itachi said with a straight face, "as he goes to bed not long after dinner."

"Of course, Sakura" Pein said to me, "Look out for yourself, I have just got you back, and I won't lose you again."

"I could say the same for you!"

"Ok, now you better leave" Pein said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek, Sasori just ruffled my hair

"Oi I'm not a kid anymore, so you can stop doing that!" I said in an aggravated voice.

"Nope, I have missed doing that to you" Sasori said, Konan gave me a hug, as Itachi and myself, walked away.

"Sakura, Itachi just ran out of here after he got a phone call from you, what happened?" Mikoto said in a woried voice.

"Nothing to concern you Mother" Itachi said

"Don't be so mean!" She said with a pout.

"Itachi stop, I will tell you later, Mikoto-chan, Just is Fugaku-san home yet?"

"Yes, he is in the study, Ita-kun can you help me, or are you busy?"

"I will help you after we have spoken to Father" Itachi said in his clipped voice.

"Of course, Ita-kun, you sound to formal!" Mikoto said as an after thought.

"Hn, come Sakura, we should go before Otouto-san arrives with the dobe." Itachi said.

"Father" Itachi said as he knocked on the door.

"Come in Itachi." Itachi opened the door, and walked in with sakura following closely behind. "Nice to see you again Sakura, what can I help you with?"

"I need to speak to you, about a matter, I wish to be removed from my foster home to live with you and your family, as well as my baby brother, if that is fine with you?"

"Yes that is fine, but I am going to need a reason why you wish to leave your family."

"Um, well, you see, some things happened, well have been happening, since I moved in with them." I said a little nervously when Fugaku, nodded I continued "Well, i live in the attic, I cook, clean and serve them like I am a slave instead of there 'Daughter', and well...um...the other...um...day...well..." Said looking anywhere but at the two present Uchiha's

"Sakura-chan, you have to tell him, I can not this time." Itachi said putting a hand on my shoulder as a form of comfort, Fugaku just raised his eyebrows when he saw this.

"Ok, well 2 day's ago..." I went on to tell my story to Fugaku, I did not cry, I would not cry in front of the head of Police Force.

"Sakura, I will need for a doctor to give you a check up, to conform your story, and I will need for you to speak in court, if you want to be removed from the family, as for your brother, unless your parents stated on there will, that you are not to be split up then there is nothing I can do. However if they did then he will come and live with us as well. Now for another matter, does Teiraa, know what happened?"

"No, I left before they came home, and I will not go back by my self. I will go to the doctor, and get the check up thing, Jefu, tapped it to if you get to his house soon, he may still have it, he was going to show it to me, when I ran." I said, my arm as it started to hurt, there where to physical signs to my face, apart for a few cuts and bruises, but my arm, I could tell it was broken, and so where some of my ribs, the pain had just hit me full pelt. "Itac..." I said as I passed out, I felt a pair for strong arms wrap around my waist.

"It is true what the girl said, there are signs of rape, and physical abuse, that has been there for a while now, she has rib's that have incorrectly set, because she has had no medical help, and it is a surprise she could walk he foot is broken" Said the head doctor at Konoha Royal Hospital, to Chief of Police, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Is there any Internal problems?" He said in an Icy voice thinking about, what this man had done to the girl he thought of as his daughter.

"Not that we can't fix, the main problem is that we will have to re brake all of her pre-broken bones so that we can fix them, there are so many that we can't do them all at the same time or she will be in excruciating pain, It is amazing that she was not in hospital before." Said Doctor Yuki, looking between Itachi and Fugaku.

"What can we do for her?" Itachi said

"Be with her, as I said I can't do it all right away as she would be in excruciating pain, I could if we put her in a medical adduced coma, but that is only a test theory, we do not know what happens to them while they are in coma, and there is a high possibility that she wont wake up." Dr Yuki, said in a serious voice

"I don't want her in pain, I have waited for so long to see her again why would I want the girl I Lo..." Itachi stopped suddenly, making sure his father, hadn't heard what he was about to say, unfortunately he had

"You what Itachi?" He said with an expectant look.

"Nothing Father."

"I understand what you where trying to say young man, but unless you want her in more pain, this is what we have to do. Chief officer Uchiha, may i please speak to you in my office." The doctor said

"Of course."

-** Fugaku's pov.**

"Your son Loves this girl very much" was the first thing Doctor Yuki said to me.

"Yes, I have noticed that." I said in my usual clipped voice

"I would like for him to come and see her everyday, if that is possible, get him to bring her school work with him, she will be here for quite a while, as soon as some of her bones have heeled then we will have to brake more so they can fix it will take about 6 months for them all to be broken and in the process of healing before she can go hame and another 2 months before she ca go back to school." He said looking at me directly in the eye's

"Yes that is fine, I doubt she will be alone very much between Itachi, my other son, Sasuke and his boyfriend Naruto, plus Sakura's other friends. Now on another note, why did she pass out in my office?"

"Her body as under an extreme amount of stress from the pain and from the emotion strain she has been under." Dr Yuki said again "We should probably go to Sakura-sans room, she should be waking up soon.

-**Itachi's pov.**

"Please be alright Sakura." I said before my father came back. I sat there in a chair next to her bed holding her hand, well the one that wasn't in a caste, she had broken her wrist, and 2 fingers, on her left had and 1 finger on her right. I closed my eye's worry had set in, when she passed out, I caught her so she did not hit the tile's on the floor in my father's study. '_I remember when I first met you in this hospital'_ I thought with a fond smile

_**Flashback**_

"_Mother, I don't want to be here!" A 4 year old me said._

"_Honey, you have to, there is no one home to look after you and Aunty Hana, is having her baby and Uncle Tora is away with your Father." Mother said_

"_But Aunty Hana is making funny noises and it is annoying!"_

"_She is in pain darling, is should be over soon, how bout you go and sit in the corner and read?"_

"_Ok, mother."_

"_Good boy"_

_**Time skip 3 hours later**_

_Come on Akahana, you need to breath, one more push and you can hold your baby." Mother said_

"_ARGHHH TORA I HATE YOU!" Aunty Hana screamed, with one final push then all you could hear where the screams of a new born baby. Hana fell asleep not long after that, before the nurse was back with the baby. When the nurse returned she woke Akahana up_

"_Would you like to hold her?" The elderly nurse said._

"_Yes" Aunt Hana said breathlessly._

"_What is her name, going to be?" Mother asked looking down at the little alien in my aunties hands._

"_Sakura" Aunt Hana said_

"_Aunty Hana, why does it look like an alien?"_

"_Itachi, that is rude apologies this second"_

"_Sorry Aunt Hana..."_

"_It's alright, she does look a bit like an alien, but that is because she is still little, when she is big she will be beautiful." Aunt Hana said "Itachi-kun would you like to hold her?"_

"_No" I said in somewhat a panic_

"_It is alright, she wont hurt you. Miko-chan can you sit him in the chair over there please?"_

"_Of course" mother took me to the chair and sat me down, and got my arms ready to hold the alien child. "There you go Ita-kun, now be very carful with her."_

"_Yes mother." I said looking down at the baby in my arms, I put a finger on her forehead and rubbed it genitally, and she opened her eyes and just looked at me, then her had came out a grabbed onto a piece of my hair. "Ow" I said when she yanked it, she looked at me with wobbly eyes, and started crying "Shh, Shh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" I said trying to get her to stop crying when she finally stopped we just sat there looking at each other. Then she smiled, it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Then she pulled my hair again and I just glared at her, she smiled like it was the most innocent act. I held her for an hour before she got hungry and had to be fed, when this happened I gave her back to Aunty Hana and stood there watching her, then she fell back to sleep, in the crib, i stood there watching her._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Sakura I L..."

A.N: I am sooooo sorry it took so long to get out, i am in year 10 at school and have been very busy with the work, also i have a job so that takes up a lot of my time, i will try (key word being TRY) to get the next chapter out soon.


	8. I Think I L

**A.N: Disclaimer i don't own naruto :D**

**I Think I L...**

_**Itachi's pov**_

"Sakura I L..." I was about to say before a thought popped into my head 'What am I thinking I am not going to say that when she doesn't like me anyway, she will be in enough pain when she wakes up, she does not need me, here is Father, and Doctor Yuki I wonder what they where speaking about...'

"Itachi, your Father and I have come to the decision that we will put her in a medically adduced coma, so that her body isn't under as much strain, she will be out for a few weeks after we brake the bones again then she will wake up, and have to stay in hospital for the rest of the year."

"No, she just came here, back to Konoha, she has friends had 1 day at her school, and already you are telling me, that she is going to spend her year 8 in the hospital, under excruciating pain? That's bull crap!"

"Itachi, what has come over you, hold your tongue and apologise to Doctor Yuki."

"Father, you have taught me since I was, and one of the first things I learnt was that the world is a tough place, and you have to fight for what you think is write, now I am sorry if you don't agree with me fighting this but I know Sakura, and I know for a fact that she would not like to be treated like this, she came to you asking for you to get rid of that horrible man, and that is all, not for you to treat her like she is dying, I agree with you re-braking the bones so they can re-set and properly but surely there can be some way she can have all this done and still go to school like a normal child, My school is around the corner, I will pick her up every day, and take her right home. I will do anything as long as she gets to live a normal life! So much has happened to her in the past year this is the least we could do for her!" Itachi said in a strong voice.

"Itachi, I do not agree with you speaking out against me but you make a fair point out of everyone, Sasuke, Naruto and yourself are the ones that know her best. Doctor what do you think?"

"I think that Itachi makes a good point, but she will be in extreme pain, she will pretty much live off pain killers..."

"And she wouldn't here? She would have a normal life, The principle is Tsunade, who is the best medic out there, her assistant is Shizuna, they are close family friends of both of our family, so they will be there to watch her, and make sure she doesn't get hooked on the pain killers. I will spend every second, after school and before school with her, I would even spend time at school if she wasn't in an all girls school. I will not let you ruin her life, with all respect Father this is wrong, and you know it, Sasuke, Mother, Naruto and Myself, will look after her, you where best friends with her parents since primary school, can't you think about what they would have done for Sasuke, Naruto or myself, we are the only ones left, so we must protect those who are around us. How am I supposed to make a good 'Clan Heir' as you say, if I will not fight for what I know is right, and who I know I love" I said

"Itachi, we do not have the time to look after her at home. Your mother and I would love to look after her, but we don't have the time."

"That is such a Lie" I heard from the door, it was Mother

"Fugu-kun, you and I both know that I have more then enough time to look after Sakura, I stay at home all day, I would love the company, and I will not allow her to stay in the hospital, just because you do not want your Heir falling in love, with Nagato's Sister, she is nothing like her brother. Nagato, was a good boy, he made a mistake, I'm sure you would agree that everyone deserves a second chance."

"Mother, Father, Doctor, I must excuse myself, I have a phone call to make, I have to inform some people of what has happened. I shall return in a few minutes" I said as I walked out the door. Mother and Father where watching my back very closely, Mothers was in concern and Father was suspicious.

PHONE CALL:

"Hey Kisame speaking, what do you want?" Kisame said as he answered the phone

"Kisame I want to speak to Pein please." I said

"Crap, he said please!" I heard Deidara say in the background

"Give me the phone Kisame" Pein said.

"Yes, sir!" Kisame said.

"Itachi what do you need?"

"Sakura is in hospital, she passed out in Fathers office, she was bleeding, I would like you to come and see her, I want you to talk to Mother, she likes you still and thinks that you need to be forgiven as you where young and did not know any better" I said

"You know I can't, your mother is kind, but your father still wants my blood..."

"I can set it up, so only Mother is there, and Father is out with Sasuke, or something, please!" Itachi said in his monotone voice with an underlining of pleading.

"I will think about it, I have a few things to consider before I do anything." Pein said.

"Okay, but I would like you to come and see her, it is important for her."

"I will be there In 1 hour." Pein said. "Make sure your parents are gone, they can't know yet." Pein then continued.

"Hn" I said.

END CALL:

"Father, is there something I can do for you?" I said once I had turned around to look at him.

"I wish you to stay with Sakura for the time until she can be released from the Hospital, other wise your Mother wont leave." He said.

"Hn" I said as I did a slight bow, turned my back to him, walked back into the room Sakura was in. I looked over at Sakura, she was just laying there, 'she looks like an angel' I thought to myself. I turned away to get a drink when I heard a slight moan, I whipped my head around to see her eyes flutter open, "Sakura" I said. She made this noise, and groaned in pain, "NURSE!" I yelled, a nurse came running in, because of the simple fact that I yelled. "She is waking up." I said, back in my normal voice, with a slight undertone of panic.

"I-I-Itachi" I heard her groan out in pain.

"Sh, Sh, Blossom I am here." I said as I took her hand, "You passed out in Fathers office, when we got to the hospital, they said you have had almost every bone in your body broken, and that they would need to re-brake them and set them correctly, as the ones that you have had broken previously have not set properly..." I said.

"Itachi, please just shut up, please."She said

_**SAKURA'S POV, while Itachi was speaking**_

'_**Hmm Sexy...' Inner Sakura thought.**_

'_EWWW you perv... This is Itachi, we have been friends forever, you know I can't like him.'_

'_**LETS EAT HIM, THEN NO-ONE ELSE CAN HAVE HIM!'**_

'_Your Insane...'_

'_**POSSIBLY!'**_

'_Inner go to your emo corner, and grow mushrooms...'_ Inner Sakura stalked off into her little corner mumbling curse words under her breath.

"Itachi, please just shut up, please." I said, as I looked at him.

"Sorry, I was so worr..." His words where cut off abruptly by my lips, I don't know what had gotten into me, 1 second I was listening to him the next all I wanted to do was kiss him!

_**NORMAL POV**_

Itachi was surprised to say the least, _'was it not just an hour ago that I was thinking I loved her, and now she is kissing me! What am I going to do'_ Itachi thought to himself as he kissed her back, slowly snaking his arms around her waist.

"SAKU-CHAN I GOT HERE AS SOON AS THE TEME WOULD LET ME..." Naruto said as he burst through the door, his words slowly coming to a halt as he saw what was in front of him.

"Baka, you can't just come running into a room" Sasuke said as he hit Naruto over the back of the head "Itachi-nee what are you doing to my Sakura-chan?" Sasuke said, while naruto was rolling on the floor holding the developing lump of his head. Itachi and Sakura had yet to see the two knew additions to the room, they where to focused of the other. Naruto got up and started to pull Sasuke from the room who was still shocked from seeing his brother, and his best friend kissing.

"Sh, Teme-kun, lets let them have some time to themselves, your Mother owes me some money" Naruto said as he led Sasuke from the room to the waiting room, where Mikoto sat, with her fingers crossed that Itachi wouldn't kiss Sakura until after Sakura was released from the Hospital. She knew she had no such luck when she saw, Naruto dragging Sasuke along behind him. "Oka-san, fess up." was all he said to her, with a huge grin on her face.

_**PEINS POV**_

"Nurse, I was wondering what room Haruno Sakura, was in?"

"It is past visiting hours I am sorry you are not allowed to see her, unless you are family, and as we know it she has know family." The Nurse said she had her back turned to me when she answered, she looked about 21_ 'Hm, this should be easy'_ I thought to myself

"Miss, please, she is my best friend, I will do anything, just please let me see her!" I said in a pleading voice, the nurse just scoffed at me, then turned around ready to say something.

"Yeah, and what is there that I would want with a kid...oh wow, your not a kid" She said, while checking me out. "You got anyone special in your life hot stuff?" She said in a flirty voice.

"Yeah, but they don't mean that much" _'please, please, don't let Konan know I said that, even though if I explain to her why I said it...know she would kill me! I would have to sleep on the couch!' _I thought to myself.

"Baby, as long as you don't mind I am fine with being the second woman, she is in room ... down the hall and to the right there are some stairs go up them a level, the follow that hall till you are about half way, you should see her room. When I am ready, I will come and get you, and we can continue this little chat at my house." She said, a small shiver ran down my spine. _'That child better know how much I love her...'_ i thought as I followed the nurses instructions.

_**15 mins later, outside the door**_

"Saku, can I come in?" I said as I knocked on the door, I heard a moan in response, "Saku, are you all right?" I heard a groan, at this I thought she must be in so much pain, so I walked right in, my only concern was her... Oh boy how wrong I was.

"Sakura, I came to see...you...UCHIHA GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" I screamed the last part.

_**NORMAL POV**_

Sakura, was sitting on Itachi's lap with her arms around his neck, Itachi had his hand pressed on her boob, squeezing it, while his other had was rested on her hip, pulling her closer to him, where she happily followed. Itachi made a swipe at her bottom lip with his tongue, making the kiss slowly more passionate, Sakura opened her mouth letting him in, Itachi's tongue launched forward, Tasting around her mouth. They pulled apart for air, Itachi and Sakura looked deep into each others eyes, and saw the same thing, Love and Understanding. **(A.N: Hey all, I am soo sorry for the crappy Kissing-scenes, but I have never really kissed someone or been kissed, more then a quick peck so I am going off what they show you on tv...I am sorry if it sucks :D)**

"Itachi, I love you, but I don't know if I am ready for this..." Sakura said

"I can wait as long as you need me to, I have loved you for to long to let you go know!" Itachi, said as he lent back in initiating the kiss, but Sakura quickly broke away

"This is the first time I have done this, I don't know what I am doing" Sakura said, with doubt in her eyes.

"Neither do I" Itachi said, "I am going by instinct, just don't tell anyone." He added, with one of his rear sexy grins. He lent in and kissed her again only this time she didn't pull away, she moaned when his had started to rub small patterns on her back, while the other was doing the same on her hip. Itachi bucked his hips up causing her to groan. The two of them where so pre occupied with each other they did not notice, Pein knocking on the door, or when he walked in they only noticed, when he started screaming.

"UCHIHA GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" Pein screamed, all of a sudden Sakura was ripped off Itachi, she groaned in pain when the arm around her, pushed on her broken ribs. "Shit, Saku, you okay? See Uchiha your actions hurt her." Pein was beyond pissed.

"Nagato-kun, when you are acting as my brother that is your name, any other time I will call you pein, you are the one that hurt me...Baka" Sakura said to him.

"Oh, but...he...you...GOD!" Nagato said

"Pein-sama, you know how much I care about your sister, and the fact that, you have known this for years now, drives me insane. You will not be the reason I can't see her!" Itachi said.

"Itachi-kun, this is the most really you have ever said..." Sakura said with a puzzled look on her face.

"I will speak for you, with you, and about you, but nothing else, unless need be" He said mysteriously. "Now, please hope back into the bed, I will talk to you about that later, I will wait outside while your brother is here" he said, "I will call Mother, she has forgiven your Brother, and still thinks he is dead, I want her to speak to him, he does not want it, but he needs it to be happy." Itachi whispered in my ear.

"Okay, Ita-kun, I Love you" Sakura said, then her hands flew up to her mouth, and looked between the guys in the room. Nagato looked pissed, where as Itachi looked surprised.

"You, what me?" He said a little breathlessly.

"I think I Love You." She replied just as low.

"Sakura, you don't know what love is you are a child! How can you love someone you haven't seen in years? You can't!" Nagato was rambling in the center of the room with know one really listening to him.

"I L..." Itachi was cut off by the sound of his phone, "Stupid phone, ruining everything, this better be important..." he growled under his breath. He walked out of the room still grumbling. Pein took a seat in the hospital chair next to my bed.

_**NAGATO'S POV**_

"Sakura, why are you doing this to me! Itachi is one of my closest friends, I can't beat the shit out of him!" I said, rubbing my fingers through my slightly longer then normal hair.

"I would say I'm sorry, but that would be a lie, I am still pissed at you, for making us move, I would be with Itachi by now if we hadn't of moved away! And I Love, him, I know you don't think I do, but I know I do, he is the one I have been dreaming about for years! I may be 13 and he maybe 16 but I still Love him!" She said in her determined voice.

"Why could you not have waited another month, to find this out! I wanted to get my little sister back and not have to share her, but now I have to share you!"

"You wouldn't really be seeing me for the rest of the year unless you talk to Mikoto-okaa-san first anyway. After I have surgery, I will be on pain killers, and pretty much leg casts (One full the other half), both my arms in casts, 7 fingers, and 3 toes will be strapped, I will have a body brace around my midsection so my ribs don't move as I have broken all of them." She took a breath

I will be in the Uchiha district living with Itachi and family, and most of all I wont be able to move, I will go to school in a wheel chair, and that is how I get around, for most of the year, an even then that is because of Itachi, he fought for me, when know one else would. Now for more pressing matters. You Baka!" She continued, I just looked at her wide eyed _'Itachi didn't say she had that many injuries when he called me!'_ I though to my self.

"May I ask how I am the Baka?"

"You will not speak to Mikoto, she loves you, when she spoke to me for the first time in years she asked, how you where, before she asked anything else, she was soo worried about you, don't you understand that!

She loves us as if we where her own children, I asked Itachi to call her here, because I know you wont talk to her unless you have to. I told her you where dead! She cried, well that is a lie, she was heart broken. I will not speak to you ever again, if you don't speak to her when she walks through that door." She said.

"But, Saku, if she thinks I am dead then would it not be easier if it stayed that way. I caused her family o much pain, and I know I would never forgive someone if they did that to my family! Please just a little more time?" I was pleading

"Nope, you need this, so you can be happy, and live the life with Konan you want to live. She loves you but can tell that somewhere deep down you still need the Uchiha's forgiveness for what you did, not that I know what you did!" She said.

"God I always hated it when what you said made sense!" I grumbled "Urgh fine, I will speak with her." I continued.

"Good boy" she said with a massive smile on her face. Just then Itachi walked in with Mikoto

"Itachi, what did you want...me...for...N-Nagato, I...They...Died..." Mikoto said as she looked between us.

"Hello Mikoto-san, I was conned into coming and speaking with you, My dear little sister, has told me what you both did for her, and I would like to thank you, on behalf of our family. I also want to apologize for running away, when, I should have been the one to get punished for Theft, not itachi, and I want to make it up to you all. I regretted making my family leave, especially when I figured out the love your son held for my Sister. I should have stayed but then I wouldn't be where I am now, engaged to the most amazing person, anyone would ever find, the leader of a group of people, and finding my little sister, after I was kicked out of the Clan." I said addressing Mikoto, the whole way through, then turned to me.

"Saku if I hadn't stolen that car, then Mum and Dad would still be here, and you would not be in hospital so badly hurt, but I still would not take most of it back. Mum and Dad didn't kick me out, our grand parents did, they told me to leave, or they would see you to slave traders, I could not let them do that, so I left, you where my only weakness in the family and they new it. I am sorry to all of you. I know I have done the wrong thing and I would take any punishment that came my way, just please Mikoto-san I I want to be happy in my marriage when we set a date, then I need to know you will be there, smiling for me, and that you have forgiven me." I finished my speech bowing to everyone in the room. Mikoto was in tears, Itachi was sitting next to Sakura, on her bed, with his arm around her shoulders as she cried into his side.

"Thank you" Itachi said, looking at me. All of a sudden I had arms around me, in a tight bear hug.

"Nagato-kun don't you ever do that to me again, I love you, like a son of course I forgive you, How could I not, and I will be at your wedding I promise, I want before you get married to speak to Fugaku, let me talk to him first but I will get itachi to call you when you can come and speak to him, bring you partner with you, I want to meet her." Mikoto said.

"Thank you Mikoto-san you don't know how much this means to me." I said with a small smile. Just then the person know one wanted to see yet barged in, Fugaku himself.

"YOU!" He said pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Father, please." Itachi said, you could see the panic in his eyes.

_**NORMAL POV**_

"GET AWAY FROM MY FAMILY, RIGHT NOW, YOU PEICE OF SCUM!" Fugaku was beyond pissed. "HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE! AND YOU," He said turning to Mikoto "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HUGGING HIM, LIKE HE NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG!" he walked up to them and ripped them apart, and proceeded to slap Mikoto across the face. "WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING! YOU STUPID WOMAN!" just then Itachi came flying at his Father, fists balled full of rage.

"Don't you dare, speak to my Mother that way ever, let alone in front of my Sakura, and Nagato." Itachi said his voice was Ice-cold, you could feel the death intent swirling around him.

"I-Itachi, please, come back to me, please don't!" Sakura pleaded, begging, Itachi slowly started to calm down, Fugaku did to when he released what he had done.

"Mikoto, I am so sorry" Fugaku said looking between his hand and her face, where you could see a bruise forming

"Not good enough, you act before you think, then you regret it later, did you ever think that maybe that is what Nagato and Itachi did? Act before the thought, you know both of them, they are good kids, and they deserve your forgiveness, Nagato has straightened out, and is engaged, all he wanted was for us to forgive him, and I did the moment I found out because they where teenage boys with nothing better to do!" She said looking stern "For once, pull your head in, and forgive the boy, only then are you allowed back in our house, until then I am kicking you out." She said.

Mikoto turned to Sakura, who was sitting in the hospital bed rocking singing a small tune to herself, the know one else could hear, Itachi had his arms around her, trying to get her to look at him, but she wouldn't. Just then nagato walked over and pulled her away from Itachi and gave him a look, Itachi just nodded and helped move her to Nagato.

"Saku-chan they are not fighting anymore, can you come out?" Nagato said, "This happened every time someone fights in front of her, she shuts down." I explained "Mum and Dad fought a lot before I left, over stupid things like me, and how It was the others fault I was the way I was, They where going to get a devorce, told me the day before my birthday, forgetting all about my birthday." He said with a sad look in his eyes. "I left not only for Sakura but for there happiness, Saku, can you please look at me." Sakura was not rocking anymore, and slowly turned to look at Nagato. "It's all right look, know one is fighting." Nagato said, while Sakura slowly looked around. She stopped singing and rocking and went to sit by Itachi, cuddling into his side.

"Sakura-san, I am sorry for yelling" Fugaku said, looking a little out of place, saying sorry was not something he did very often. "Nagato, I forgave you long ago, I just never said it, which I should have, you did what I was never dumb enough to do, even if i really wanted to, please accept my apologies, but I must be leaving, Mikoto, I will speak to you at home." He said as he walked out the room.

"Wow...He said...Sorry...WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!" was the smart remark Sakura came up with, everyone in the room just gave her a strange look, and chuckled at her. Just then the Nurse from earlier came in looking like a slut.

"Come on baby, you have to pay me back for letting you in." She said with a slutty smile.

"Naga-kun, this isn't you partner is it?" Mikoto asked

"No...and I don't know what you are speaking about...going with you, I was going to pay you some money to let me in...not sleep with you!" Nagato said with a look a disgust on his face. "Here is 500yen" He said as he handed it over, The nurse started to yell, and through the money back at him!

"YOU SUCK!" she said as she ran off

"I don't know anyone who would find that hot!" Nagato said with pure hatred in his voice!

**A.N: hey all, as I said earlier I have never been kissed more then a quick peck, so i have know idea what i was writing :D. This is a Birthday present for my dear friend Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura, she turns 19 today (13th of july), so this is her birthday present from me, as I love her so dearly, umm, I hope you liked it, if you have ways i can fix this, please tell me, on pm, not review! :D**

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**JA NE!**


	9. Authors Note sorry

Hey guys,

I am posting this because I got a very rude review by someone who isn't even polite enough to even have an account. I am a fanfic author I know my work isn't the best but that gives you no right to rip on me especially when this was the second story I had ever posted. I was 15 years old when I started writing this story and i have since stopped, I may rewrite it and fix it up at a later point but I would like to say this. If you want to criticise my work make an account and do it that way, offer advice on how to fix it. DO NOT tell me my story is "No just no" I know it isn't very good, and if you had half a brain you would have noticed I havent written it since 2010 last time I checked it is now 2013... It is rude and inconsiderate... im sorry for the rant just wanted to say that I will not be finishing this story I may pick it up at a later date and rewrite it... if you have a problem with this then sent me a message don't leave a review through a guest account!


End file.
